Blessings in disguise
by Nagarox1234
Summary: HTF AU. Cub is an orphan who just lost his father. Flippy and Flaky are a couple desperate for a child. How will their paths collid? I do not own Happy Tree Friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first HTF AU so it may not be the best but I hope you like it! I would really appreciate reviews and comments as they help me improve. This was not betaed, if that bothers you please leave. To everyone else, Enjoy!

Dr. Sniffles sighed and readjusted his thick-lensed glasses on his snout as he stared blankly at the dead body on the operating table. This was a particularly unfortunate case. Not because of the gruesome nature of the accident, the quiet town of Happy Tree Friends was quite used to this. Residents died horribly all the time and some time later, others that greatly resembled the dead would mysteriously show up in their town. Everyone accepted this. No, what made this case particularly unfortuante was this resident was one of the few who had a child.

The dead bear that lay on the operating table had a name but no one hardly ever used it anymore, they all refered to him as Pop due to his fatherly nature. This morning, Pop had been in a serious freak accident involving a steamroller crushing his car while he was inside. His head had been crushed like an egg, brains visible through the gaping hole in his skull. His body had been cut in half from the sheer force of the accident. They had rushed him to the hospital as fast as they could but it was too late. Despite the doctors best efforts, he had died soon after arriving.

His baby son Cub was sitting in the waiting room with Sniffles assistant, Toothy. Toothy was better with children than Sniffles was so he was placed in charged of watching Cub until further notice. Cub was currently sitting on the floor, cooing and drooling happily and placing any plastic toy within reach in his mouth. He was still a baby and had no idea that his father had died and was not coming back. He simply assumed his father had gone on a trip and would be back soon. Pop would always come back, right? He would always be there for him. Cub had heard his father whisper these very words many times and while he wasn't quite sure what they meant, they sounded soothing and sincere.

He believed these words, with all his heart.

Toothy stood up as soon as Sniffles trudged into the waiting room. "Well?" Toothy demanded. Sniffles sighed once more as he delivered the news. "I'm afraid the patient has passed away." Toothy gasped in shock, Sniffes was the best doctor he knew, he almost never lost a patient. He saw Cub, innocent little Cub, playing on the floor and a pang of horror hit him.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what will happened to Cub?"

"I honestly don't know. My assumption is he will be placed in the custody of any living relatives. If he has none, he will placed in an orphanage." Sniffles delivered the news bitterly, while he wasn't personally involved with this child he didn't want any child to end up in an orphange. Such things could cause severe mentally scarring and Sniffles had enough mentally ill patients. He also knew that Pop's wife had died earlier due to birthing complications. He prayed Cub had some remaining relatives avaliable.

"All we can do is hope for the best Toothy."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to let you guys know, this chapter is not trying to be realistic. I honestly don't know anything about how adoptions work and I'm kinda just making stuff up. Just thought I'd let you know. I hope you enjoy :)

Flippy careful adjusted his green beret in the mirror. Normally, he would not have minded if his beret was a little crooked but today everything had to be perfect. The house had been cleaned multiple times, Flaky had choosen her most stunning silk dress and pearl earrings and Flippy had washed and polished every inch of his army uniform, dog tags and boots included.

Today, the woman from the adoption agency was coming to inspect their house. This was one of the most important moments of their life together.

Flippy and Flaky had tried so, so hard for a baby. Ever since they had been married, they had both wanted a house full of kids. Flippy had been frightened at the prospect of fatherhood due to his extensive history of mental illness and violent behavior that had plaugued him since his time in the war.

He was determind to be a father however and he began seeing Dr. Sniffles for medication and therapy. It was a long, sometimes frustrating and painful route but it all paid off. Now, his split personality Flipqy was much more under control and he wasn't triggered as easily.

It improved the quality of their married life greatly and they had decided they were ready for a child. They had tried and tried and tried but Flaky had not been able to get pregnant. After a while of trying without any results they had decided to check with Dr. Sniffles. Much to their dismay, the couple were informed that Flaky was unable to bear children.

It had emotionally destroyed them, Flaky especially. She had spent many nights curled up in her husbands arms, unable to do anything but cry her heart out. They had eventually decided to adopt a child, it would give them a chance to have a family and would give the child a family as well.

*Knock Knock*

Flippy was jolted from his memories by a knock at the door and Flaky squealing "She's here! Flippy, she's here!" He gave his berret a final adjusting before marching proudly to the door to stand by his wife and open the door. There, they were greeted by a pink-fured chipmunk carrying a pen and clipboard.

"Good day. I am Giggles. I will be inspecting your living quarters to see if you are fit to raise a child." The chipmunk greeted them curtly before entering their home. She walked through their small but cozy home. She wrote down ever detail on her clipboard, taking note of the cleanliness of the home, not a speck of dirt on any surface. The kitchen was small but organized, well stocked with baby formula and sippy cups. It was perfect for a small child. Except for one thing.

"Where, might I ask, is the child going to sleep?" She asked.

"Right this way." Flaky announced nervously and walked down a brightly lit hallway. She stopped at a white door in the center of the hallway and swung it open, allowing Giggles a look at the room inside. It was a brightly lit nursery with banana yellow walls decorated with the letters of the alphabet. There was a crib tucked against the wall, and a white shelf filled with cheerful children's books and a vast collection of plush toys. It was perfect for a growing baby.

Giggles scribbled one final note and turned to the anxious couple.

"Thank you, that will be all. The adoption agency will report back to you shortly." Giggles smiled briefly. If any couple deserved to have a child and start a family, it was these people.


	3. Chapter 3

Cub pouted and whined loudly as he was hauled away from the hospital by Toothy and stuffed into the backseat of a car. Dr. Sniffles had searched through all of Cub's records and had found no one capable to look over him. His mother had died at birth and his grandparents were in a retirement home and had lost much of their ability to move and think properly, they were obviously unable to care for a small child. The only option left was the orphanage, much to Sniffles disapproval. Still, it must be done, so he had asked Toothy to deliver Cub to the orphanage.

Cub didn't know what was going on and it frustrated him. Why was this strange beaver taking him away and putting him in a car? Where was Pop? He was going to be there soon, Cub was sure of it. He would be where this beaver was taking him, so he might as well trust him. He waited patiently as Toothy strapped him in and jumped into the front seat. They drove for a while in complete silence, apart from the occasional mutter of annoyance from Toothy, directed at some stupid driver.

Finally, they arrived at the orphanage, an average-looking brick building. Toothy retrived Cub from the backseat and carried him up the steps and into the building. They were greeted with what looked almost like a hotel lobby, complete with a receptionist looking desk with a computer and people waiting patiently, perhaps they were parents waiting for a child to be assigned to them? Toothy walked up to the desk with Cub supported with one arm. He was greeted by a blue-haired skunk with a flower in her hair and a pine air freshener tied around her neck.

"Hello Sir, how can I help you today?" She asked with a broad smile.

"Uh, Hi. I need to give this child up for adoption. His father recently passed away and he has no other family." Toothy gestured towards Cub, who was glancing around this new and mysterious place.

"Alright. What is the child's name?" The skunk asked, typing into her computer.

"It's Cub." Toothy answered bluntly. The skunk paused a moment to type something into her computer. She then stood up and walked over to Toothy, holding out her arms.

"Thank you sir, that will be all. I can take him now." Toothy hesitated for only a moment before handing Cub over. He wasn't supposed to be attached to Cub, he told himself. It was better this way, now some childless couple would have a family of their own. He nodded and retreated back to the door, not daring to look back. He then pushed open the door, got into his car and was gone, leaving Cub even more confused. Why was that beaver leaving? Who was this skunk?

The blue skunk known as Petunia watched Toothy leave. It wasn't here buisness to wonder about people giving up children but she couldn't help letting the subject slip into her mind occasionally. She wondered who that beaver was and why he was giving up this child as he seemed somewhat attached to the boy. Oh well, that doesn't matter now.

She turned to the child nestled in her arms, she cringed slightly when he stuck a paw in his mouth and sucked joyfully. Petunia never cared for dirt or germs, in fact they caused her to hyperventilate and panic intensely. So it took all her effort to stay calm as she carried Cub up and flight a stairs to where the youngest orphans, the babies were kept. There were no babies there at the moment, so Cub would have the entire room to himself. Lucky boy, Petunia thought as settled him gently into a vacant crib, making him whine unhappily. He desperately wanted contact with someone, anyone, until Pop came to get him.

"Sh, Sh, it's okay." Petunia soothed. "Welcome to your new home."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Giggles had visited Flippy and Flaky's home and they still had not heard back from the adoption agency. They were both waiting anxiously for news of any sort. Until then, they could only go on with their normal albeit somewhat lonely life.

"When do you think we'll hear from them?" Flaky asked one day during breakfast. She was fiddling with her apron, a common habit of hers when she was nervous (which was quite often.)

"I'm sure they're sending the letter right now" Flippy responded confidently as he sipped his coffee. He stopped as he noticed his wife's eyes growing shiny with tears. "What's wron. darling?" he asked with concern.

"What-What if they don't send us a letter? W-What if we can't have a baby?" As she spoke, tears began to escape from her eyes and slide down her face. Her shoulders shook as she began to sob. Flippy's heart broke at her sadness and he stood from the table and embraced his wife.

"There, there, darling, don't think like that. The letter will be here soon and we can get our baby and start a family of our own." He slid a hand out to caress her face and gently lifted her chin, offering her a gentle smile. She wiped the remaining tears from her face and gave him a small smile of her own.

Just then, they heard a familar clinking noise. They turned to see what it was and were greeted by the familar sight of their mailslot being shoved open. Flippy walked over a lifted a small pile of letters. He shifted aside the bills and was about to leave the letters on the counter when a certain envelope caught his eye.

It was a thick yellow envelope, the address was that of the orphanage. His heart instantly increased tempo as he tore open the seal and unfolded the letter.

"Flaky, come here." He called. She peeked her head around the corner of their kitchen.

"Yes?" She said in a questioning tone. He held up the letter and her eyes widened. She quickly rushed to his side and her eyes skimmed over the letter. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Flippy and Mrs. Flaky,_

_Our attendant Giggles has recently investigated the conditions of your living quarters to see if you are fit to adopt and raise a child. She reported that your home is perfectly suitable for a young child to flourish. If you would please visit our headquarters in Happy Tree Friends city, we shall discuss the adoption of your child._

_Sincerely,_

_The HTF adoption agency._

Flaky couldn't breathe, her lungs had seized up with apprehension. Her mind was repeating the last sentance over and over in a never ending chant.

_We shall discuss the adoption of your child._

_We shall discuss the adoption of your child._

_We shall discuss the adoption of your child._

She couldn't speak, so she was grateful when Flippy spoke, a single sentance that summed up every thought in her mind.

"We're going to start a family." He said in a hushed, unbelieving voice. Then, all at once, the disbelief on his face left and was replaced by sheer joy.

"We're going to be parents Flaky!" He pratically shouted with excitment as he swept her off her feet, spinning around and around. She was giggling like a schoolgirl when he put her down and pulled her in for a long kiss. When he broke away, Flaky's voice finally returned.

"I'm going to be a mother. You're going to be a father. We're going to be a family at last."


	5. Chapter 5

Cub was started to get impatient at Pop's absence. There was almost no one around the nursery, except that blue-haired skunk that ran the orphanage, who stopped by to feed him a mix of baby formula and milk and check his diapers, then she vanished back to the front to deal with people looking for children and people dropping children off. Cub was getting bored at the long hours alone without company.

He spent his days sleeping, eating, and waiting for Pop to show up. Today, he was especially bored as the blue skunk had failed to show up and feed him. His tummy rumbled angrily at the lack of food. Cub's eyes filled with tears and he whimpered, finally beginning to bawl, hoping someone would hear him.

Petunia was seated at her desk when she heard the cries from upstairs. She cursed under her breath and hurried upstairs. She was starting to get slightly annoyed at being Cub's caretaker, she knew it was essential as no one else was available but she was frustrated none the less. She walked into the nursery kitchen and quickly gathered a bottle of milk and a can of mushy baby food.

Cub continued to cry loudly until he glimpsed Petunia walking into the room. His tears quickly dried up and he began to babble happily. Petunia was not in the best mood and Cub's baby talk did nothing to help that, so she scowled as she shoveled baby food into Cub's mouth. He giggled childishly, causing food to spray from his mouth and splatter everywhere. That was the final straw for Petunia. Shrieking as her OCD kicked in, she threw the spoon down abruptly and stormed from the room, leaving the bottle of milk in Cub's crib.

Cub was confused why Petunia had run away and left him there. He reached the bottle of milk and began to drink joyfully, spilling milk down his face and soaking his soft tan fur. Suddenly Petunia returned, with a bucket of water and a sponge in one hand and a canvas bag in the other. She winced at his dirty fur, now wet and sticky with milk and baby mush. She lifted him out of his crib and placed him in the bucket. She instantly began scrubbing him with a sponge coated with a layer of soap, removing all of the baby food and milk from his fur.

She then removed him from the bucket, wrapping him in a white, fluffy towel. Petunia rubbed him down, drying his fur quickly before retriving his cloth diaper and beanie hat, dressing him.

Petunia couldn't help but feel proud of her work on him. He had gone from a sloppy, grim covered beast to a gleaming, adorable baby cooing with happiness. She lifted him up with one arms, grabbing the canvas bag. The flap opened slightly, revealing a bag full of baby supplies such as bottles, diapers, wipes, and blankets. Cub wondered, why did he need those things? Pop had plenty of those at home, he didn't need anymore.

"Take one last look around Cub." He heard this woman begin to speak to him. "You're not coming back." He was unsure of what was going on, why wasn't she putting him back in his crib? He always returned to his crib after being fed or bathed. Petunia began to walk out of the nursery and down the flight of stairs, into the main lobby. Cub hadn't been here in a while.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye Cub." Petunia said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "There's someone here to pick you up." Cub looked around for Pop, obviously Pop was here. Petunia walked over to a couple seated on a couch, a green bear dressed in an army uniform and a red porcupine in a fancy dress. Cub didn't know them, why were they here?

"Cub, meet your knew parents."


	6. Chapter 6

Flippy and Flaky were both speechless. Neither could find the proper words to use for the sheer amount of joy they felt at this moment. The boy was angelic, with soft, neatly brushed tan fur, bright brown eyes full of wonder and life, an adorable beanie hat settled between his round ears, and the most innocent smile with pure white teeth. He was... Perfect. In every meaning of the word.

"Hello, Mr. Flippy and Mrs. Flaky. This is your new son, Cub." Petunia began by handing Cub to Flaky, who nervously extended her arms to embrace him. She was inwardly terrified she would drop and potentially hurt him due to her nervousness, but he ended up safe in her firm grasp so her fears soon disappeared. Cub squirmed and cried against the grip of this strange new lady holding him, for him it was scary to suddenly be handed off to a complete stranger.

Flaky became nervous again rapidly, he sounded so sad and afraid, what if he didn't like them? She hesitantly ran a hand through the beige fur on his head and was rewarded when his cries lowered in volume. She repeated the action, humming a soothing lullaby under her breathe and soon he had stopped crying and was gazing at her with confused and frightened eyes. He wanted Pop, he didn't want anymore strangers taking care of him.

"Here are some supplies to get you started." Petunia handed Flippy the canvas bag full of items such as baby bottles, formula, felt blankets, diapers and wipes. He flung the strap over his shoulder so his hands were left free. He reached over and lightly tickled Cub under his chin, Cub giggled and jokingly tried to fend off Flippy's large, calloused hands with his own tiny, fragile pair. It caused Flippy's heart to soften like butter in a hot pan. This was his son and he loved him already.

"Well, that's all for now. We may stop by to check on you every once and awhile to see how you are doing. Until then, congratulations and good luck." With a final nod to the couple and a final slightly loving look to Cub, she departed. Cub looked at her retreating back from Flaky's arms. Flippy planted a quick kiss on his wife's lips and shifted the bag on his shoulder.

"Let's go to the car. I want to take our son home."


	7. Chapter 7

After the long drive from the orphanage to their home, Flaky gently unstrapped Cub from the carseat he was sitting in and carried him up to the steps of their small home. Flippy took the key out from under the mat and swiftly unlocked their door. Flaky carried Cub inside to his new room and set him down in his sparkling white, clean crib, he looked around curiously, this wasn't his room. This room was bright yellow, his room had been a reassuring shade of blue. This pattern was strange designs he had seen on Pop's newspapers, his designs were of that shiny yellow things with many arms. Where was Meemaw, his favorite toy, a used plush cat? Where the green and blue lamp that sat in the corner? Where were all the comforting signals that his room gave him?

This new space gave none of them. It certainly was not his room.

He began to blubber helplessly. Flaky noticed and hurriedly, with a twinge of her usual nervousness, swept him into her loving arms and sat down comfortably in a rocking chair that sat in the corner. She began to hum and stroke his soft tan fur in an effort to calm him. This made his cries quieter but he still whimpered. Flaky noticed the shelf next to her was filled with plush toys smiling down at them. Flaky reached up and seized the first one her fingers could grasp, a yellow giraffe with brown spots that smiled happily. She held it in front of Cub, waving it side to side gently and mimicking a silly voice.

"Hi Cub! I'm George the giraffe! I'll be your best friend!" Cub stopped crying and began to giggle at the funny, long-necked animal. His tiny paws reached up and closed around it's neck, pulling the animal closer to him. George as that lady called him, was cuddly and soft, not like Meemaw but not bad either. He snuggled deeper into Flaky's embrace, wrapping one arm around George and putting his thumb in his mouth as he drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Flaky clutched her new son and smiled, rocking back ans forth slowly, slower when she noticed he was drifting off to sleep. She contiuned to softly pet his fur as sleep took him. She shut her own eyes, only for a second she told herself. She slowly drifted off as she clutched her son protectively to her.

Flippy stopped by Cub's room and was startled by the silence. Worried, he pushed open the door to peak inside, and was greeted by a heartwarming sight. Flaky had dozed off in the rocking chair, her arms firmly holding Cub who was clutching a yellow giraffe toy to his chest.

Flippy smiled, Flaky could do this. They both could.


End file.
